In recent year, reproduction and prediction of phenomena are carried out by numerical simulation performed by a computer. After the numerical simulation, a visualization process is performed, since it is difficult to directly comprehend the phenomena from the numerical data. For the visualization, a three-dimensional visualization using a technology of computer graphics, and visualization of a time change by a motion picture are generally conducted.
However, a result of simulation by a large scale computational process using a super computer is output with an extraordinary large amount of data exceeding a data size of a petabyte order. For such data, numerous studies on visualization methods have been conducted.
Several technologies are presented. One technology presents to create a scaler field from large scale data and to visualize by a scheme such as a direct volume rendering. Another technology presents to generate a quadrilateral at every nodal point of streamline formed along a velocity vector of a fluid molecule for each of points at a certain moment and to conduct a texture mapping onto polygons on each of the quadrilaterals.